Pulso Rojo
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Todo cambió con solo nueve años. Parecía el fin del mundo, mi ansiada muerte, mi despedida de lo conocido. Era un monstruo, debía haberme erradicado hace mucho. Durante los años dos personas y aquél que siempre estaba me salvaron la vida. Aprendí, cuando me creía solo y derrotado, que mi corazón podía volver a latir; y empecé a amar el rojo. [Soulmate Semi-AU]


Bueno, aquí viene el fic que me ha costado mucho pensar, pero que hice con todas mis ganas. Espero que de verdad te guste, mi querida **amiga secreta** : Kiyo. Ojalá lo goces, de verdad lo digo, y, pls, no dudes en decirme con sinceridad lo que piensas. No problem. Será la primera vez que escriba sobre ellos así que comentadme lo que os parecexd.

Observación: estuve leyendo fics de ellos en Ao3 y, de verdad, son el 90% lemon hard. Qué os pasa, locos fjdeidjwqiwe, nah, es broma, me pareció gracioso que los más famosos allí en las dos-tres primeras páginas fueran +18. Meh, el lemon no es malo pa' la vida así que disfrutad cuando podáis (?).

Este fic será _AU_ , pero más o menos en el universo Naruto. Yo diría que es un semi-AU, pero meh. Y también será _Soulmate_ , un terreno en el que nunca me he metido y del que conocía nada. Real, Sarararara es testigoxd.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfrútalo, **Kiyo :3**

En fin, a todos que me lean espero que no os decepcione (?).

.

.

* * *

Pulso Rojo

* * *

.

.

No veía nada diferente. Lo único que me demostraba que aquello era algo que debía preocuparme era la gente corriendo. Todos huían de un mismo punto, otros peleaban; ninjas que conocía y admiraba caían al suelo, desangrándose. _Quería ir a ayudar._ No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Aun con solo nueve años, tomé un kunai y me acerqué corriendo a por uno de esos hombres de negro.

Él oyó mi grito furioso —con el que me daba un coraje a mí mismo que ni siquiera yo mismo creía poseer—, y me alegré de eso. No tardó en desarmarme, pero gracias a mi acción Iruka-sensei estaba a salvo ahora. Caí al suelo, tosiendo sangre por culpa de un puñetazo de ese tipo de negro. _Tenía que levantarme_. _Debía huir_. Pero no podía, no era capaz de moverme.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Sentí como veía todo más borroso, al fin y al cabo, aquel tipo me estaba intentando ahogar. Recordé entonces lo que era "ser un cobarde". Los hombres vestidos de negro debían matarnos, pero éste en concreto prefería ahogarme a clavarme un kunai en el pecho. ¿Eso era _ser un cobarde_ , cierto?

Momentos antes de cerrar completamente mis ojos y —ahora estaba seguro— de morirme, sentí como lo que había _aprendido_ qué era la sangre se esparcía en mi cara. Me desplomé al suelo, tosiendo a la vez que me tocaba el cuello. Sentí mis ojos arder, y lo peor era que no recordaba desde cuando estaba llorando… ¿Desde que vi a todo el mundo correr? ¿Desde que observé las primeras explosiones? ¿O quizá desde que los primeros cuerpos se presentaron ante mí? Yo solo corría, pero los veía en mi camino, me tropezaba con ellos y me disculpaba.

 _Ahora entendía que no servía de nada disculparse con un muerto._

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos era Iruka-sensei quién me llevaba del brazo. Corría, con heridas en sus brazos, en su cara… Jamás olvidaré el semblante que ofrecía en esos momentos. La persona que más había demostrado que me quería, a la cual yo consideraba mi única familia, estaba asustado; aterrorizado. Ahora quería ser yo quién lo abrazase.

 _No podía._

 _No alcanzaba._

 _No, no, no._

Lleve los ojos al frente para observar el camino que nos esperaba. Estábamos cerca de lo que quedaba de la salida de Konoha —era como si estuviéramos en otro lugar—. Todo eran ruinas. _De nuevo fue rápido._ No me dio tiempo a avisar a mi maestro de la explosión que nos esperaba a unos pasos. Cerré los ojos, esperando la tan ansiada muerte que siempre creí que podía ser lo apropiado para mí.

 _Me llamaban monstruo._

Al rodar por el suelo me di cuenta que seguía vivo. _Él_ me había lanzado, me había vuelto a salvar la vida. Grité en cuanto le vi arrastrarse por el suelo, herido. _Veía demasiada sangre caer de sus piernas._ Más tarde me cercioré que yo no solo gritaba por él, también lo hacía por el dolor en mi brazo derecho. Una parte del mismo estaba en un diferente tono, no sabía cuál era. Nunca supe cómo era.

Imaginé que _rojo_. El dolor siempre parecía ser de ese color.

Tocándome el brazo, aun llorando más fuerte que antes, me arrodillé para entonces levantarme e ir hacia Iruka-sensei; _debía_ ayudarlo. Era mi oportunidad de agradecérselo. Sin embargo, en cuanto me puse de pie él solo me sonrió tristemente.

—¡No!

Jamás supe cómo era que a esa edad era capaz de gritar de una manera tan desgarradora.

—¡Corre, Naruto! ¡Corre! —Él también gritaba.

Las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos me impedían dejarlo.

No podía, _no_.

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí, Iruka-sensei! ¡Huyamos! ¡Juntos…! Por favor… —Sollocé; ni siquiera la soledad me provocó aquellas ganas de llorar hasta que ambos estuviésemos a salvo.

Voces se oían detrás del hombre que me salvó la vida, y yo apreté los dientes. Podía luchar… ¿cierto?

"¡Corre!".

Una segunda voz había pronunciado aquello junto a mi maestro. Más tarde descubriría a quien pertenecía; y de alguna manera le debía estar agradecido por insistir en salvar mi vida. Cerré mis ojos; porque mirar a los de él dolía, me estaba _suplicando_ que me fuera. Y no podía negar un pedido así, no a él.

Además, era alguien más quién me forzaba a irme, usando un chakra diferente al mío. _Aquella segunda voz_. No me importaba el _color_ que se reflejaba alrededor, solo escuchaba gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda. Había otros, los cuales aprendí que eran de su último aliento. _Siempre les tendría en mi cabeza._

Quise mirar atrás en mi huida, cuando salí del gran portón. Pero no lo hice, ya que quién ayudó a mi profesor a salvar mi vida me lo impidió. Y esto sí que se lo agradecería siempre. No podría haber soportado ver cómo asesinaban a Iruka-sensei ante mis ojos y cómo yo únicamente _huía_ como podía.

No sabía qué era lo que pisaba, pero se hacía más grande. Cuando observé hacia abajo, abrí mis ojos sorprendido. _Era un charco_. Hace unos momentos lo era… ahora me estaba hundiendo en él, mientras sujetaba mi brazo herido. Quemaba, _dolía_. Intentaba nadar hacia la superficie, pero no lo conseguía. Me sentía un completo inútil. Aunque intentaba respirar bajo el agua —o eso suponía que era—, todo se veía en gris y negro, casi ni había blanco, _todo era oscuro_. Pero mi error fue el observar alrededor.

 _Cuerpos flotando._

 _Los tipos de negro rodeándome mientras sonreían de "aquella" manera._

 _Tenía miedo._

Abrí la boca para gritar por ayuda, pero entonces me di cuenta que estaba solo. Lo que me rodeaba era muerte, la oscuridad reflejada en el _negro_. Siempre había creído, debido a mi _maldición_ , que únicamente en el blanco y en el gris —en ocasiones— podría estar protegido —en este caso flotando en el agua grisácea—, pero al boquear levemente me di cuenta que no nadaba en el agua. Que aquella sustancia era lo que más temía.

 _Era sangre._

Intenté nadar para alejarme, pero choqué de espaldas con alguien. Era el cuerpo de Iruka-sensei. Quería morirme. Por favor que _alguien_ me ayudase _._

 _Era rojo._

 _¡Alguien!_

—¡Corre, Naruto! ¡Corre!

Las voces desesperadas me pedían que huyera, pero yo no podía moverme.

" _¡Corre!"._

Unos brazos me agarraban, eran esa gente de negro. Iban a matarme.

" _¡Naruto!"._

Cerré mis ojos, dispuesto a esperar mi desaparición de una vez. No quería vivir aquello más tiempo. Por favor, solo quería ir con Iruka-sensei, quería tener padres y que estos nunca me hubieran dejado. Quería conocerlos, abrazarlos… encontrarme con gente que me quisiera. Quizá pelear con niños de la academia que también habían muerto.

 _Volver a retarle._

Solo…

 _No quería estar más aquí…_

"¡Naruto!".

Ese gruñido dentro de mí me despertó, obligándome a reaccionar, para entonces sujetarme a la rama del árbol como podía. Me deshice de pequeñas ramas que me rozaban y molestaban. Estaba sudando, desesperado por mucho más aire del que recibía allí. Me parecía insuficiente. Quería evitarlo, porque odiaba esa sensación, pero no pude.

Me agarré al gran tronco a la vez que vomitaba al vacío. Estábamos a una gran altura y, total, nadie estaría por allí. Apreté con gran fuerza la chaqueta con la que dormía haciendo de manta. _Que parara, quería que parase._ Minutos después me encontré con mi respiración normal, relajándome algo más a pesar de la mierda en la que vivía. Habían pasado cuatro años y todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas de mi huida.

Deseaba que todo lo que soñase fueran eso, solo pesadillas.

 _Pero no lo eran._

"¿Estás bien, muchacho?".

Asentí, no podía hablar. Kurama me veía con cara triste, lo sabía aun sin verlo en mi interior. Él era el único que se había mantenido a mi lado, y yo le estaba _tan_ agradecido. Hubiera muerto hace mucho si no fuera gracias a él. Habíamos hablado bastante, lo que jamás creí poder hacer con _aquello_ que vivía en mi interior.

Descubrí que no era monstruo, que le habían hecho serlo. Le _habían_ _obligado_ a convertirse en uno. No estaba de acuerdo con tanta muerte reflejada en sus memorias, pero tampoco me gustaba lo que le habían dicho a lo largo de su vida. Había aguantado tanto que entendía su forma arrogante y cerrada de ser. Le agradecía haberse abierto conmigo.

Me había enseñado mucho más de lo que requería para sobrevivir, jamás podría agradecérselo lo suficiente. Sabía cómo cazar, como adentrarme en pequeños campamentos de los hombres de negro, que ahora controlaban el país del Fuego —Kurama pensaba que todo el mundo ninja—, y robarles la comida o ropa suficientes como para seguir viviendo.

También había mejorado mis técnicas, era un ninja más fuerte; el zorro no dejaba de decírmelo. Mi pelo rubio había crecido, al igual que mi cuerpo, y mirándome ahora me di cuenta que con lo que había trabajado y con lo que me había ejercitado, sumado a mi constante crecimiento, necesitaba nueva ropa. Escuché el bufido de Kurama y cerré los ojos, acercándome a mi bijuu, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

"Has crecido. Necesitas nueva ropa".

"Lo sé. ¿De dónde la conseguiré?".

"Sabes que robando, Naruto. Y quizás matando, aunque por ahora no hayas tenido que llegar hasta ese extremo… Tenlo en mente".

Apreté los puños, eso era lo que más odiaba. A pesar de que esos tipos se habían cargado lo que más amaba, mi hogar, mi gente, al padre que sí conocía… yo, aun así, no podría matarlos. El Kyuubi —aunque yo había dejado de llamarle así, el resto seguía haciéndolo— tampoco me dejaba hacerlo, cosa que yo no acababa por comprender.

Él me tranquilizaba en mis ataques de pánico, en mis pesadillas, en mis momentos de ansiedad y en mis momentos de caída libre sin paracaídas. Cuando lloraba y lloraba, había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera era capaz de moverme del suelo, era Kurama quién de alguna manera me refugiaba en las ramas de los árboles. Me escondía de aquellos que querían matarme… _matarnos_ , mas bien.

Aún seguía sin comprender por qué él no se liberaba de mí, tomaba mi lugar en el mundo matándome para salir de esa cárcel en la que estaría hasta que yo muriese. Pero él no lo hacía, solo me protegía, me hacía más fuerte. Cuando le cuestioné una vez aquello, su respuesta aun me dejaba sin habla; no la comprendía: "No quiero vivir en un mundo así. Debes seguir brillando, Naruto. Para eso estoy aquí, debo impedir que dejes de relucir. Eres la esperanza, no lo olvides".

Siempre me habían avisado que él podría descontrolarse, que él tenía ganas de ser libre… Que hacía cientos de años que no lo era. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido, en mi momento más débil después de huir de la devastada aldea, corriendo por los bosques, él solo me ayudó. No tomó la oportunidad de irse.

En el momento de mi escape me siguieron tres hombres; me rodearon. Yo no podía luchar, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin armas, sin fuerza y sin ganas de vivir. Ellos iban a matarme, con sus armas levantadas solo buscaban sangre. Ese color que, aunque grisáceo según mis orbes, sabía perfectamente que era _rojo_. Lo _malo_ era de ese color. Temía ese _brillo_ particular que poseía el maldito color rojo.

Entonces, todo lo vi diferente. Sentí algo naranja rodeándome, dientes despuntando de mi boca, uñas mucho más largas y mis rayas en las mejillas haciéndose más visibles. _Y gruñí…_ No recuerdo nada más tras abalanzarme hacia ellos. Sí recuerdo despertarme en otro lugar mucho más alejado —el humo de Konoha se veía menos aterrador desde esa rama del árbol—, no me acordaba de nada y aunque mi ropa estaba algo rasgada seguía en buen estado.

 _Fue la única vez que maté a alguien._

No tardé en ir a hablar con mi bijuu, sentí como me llamaba. Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos. La primera vez que vi que no era lo que todos decían. Me ayudó a superar mi primer ataque de pánico. Él solo me miraba desolado, compartía mi dolor. Tras horas hablando, fue la primera vez que él me dijo su nombre. Y, aún recuerdo, la primera y última vez que sonreí con alguien más, además de Iruka-sensei, cuando me habló de cómo eran mis padres.

"Sí, lo siento. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, Kurama. ¿Están muy lejos?".

Sentí su mirada de preocupación caer sobre mí, pero le sonreí levemente para que dejase de preocuparse y me contara. Aun pienso en que muchos profesores me decían que era demasiado risueño para todo lo que he pasado. Si pudiera verlos ahora se darían cuenta que he pasado suficiente. Que no soy capaz de seguir siendo así.

La sonrisa se había esfumado de mí.

 _O, más bien, yo la había hecho alejarse._

…

Recordé que otras veces había sido mucho más fácil robar comida y algo de ropa, pero esta vez me fue mucho más complicado. Aquella pequeña aldea estaba rodeada de unos 20 tipos de negro, la mayoría patrullando por la misma, el resto vigilando las entradas de la misma.

La aldea estaba escondida en lo más profundo del bosque, las ramas de los grandes árboles hacían de muralla de la aldea. En el medio de la aldea cruzaba un rio. No era una aldea muy grande, esa era la razón por la cual me sorprendía tal vigilancia. Sin embargo, tras escuchar hablar a Kurama, dirigí mi vista hacia el almacén —especialmente vigilado— y a los diferentes comercios igual de cuidados, cerciorándome de algo que me asustaba en cierta manera.

 _Ellos sabían que iba a venir._

 _Conocían mi ubicación._

No me hizo falta preguntárselo a Kurama, él también lo sabía; su cara me lo confirmaba. ¿Teníamos a alguien siguiéndonos? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo era que no lo habíamos sentido? Aun peor, seguíamos sin hacerlo.

Me deslicé entre las ramas de los grandes árboles, buscando el mejor sitio y momento para acceder al lugar. Podríamos haber huido fuera del País del Fuego o ir a cualquier otra aldea —supongo que eso sería lo que otros harían—, pero yo no podía huir; quería quedarme y ayudar.

Mi objetivo era echar a los tipos de negro de Konoha, de mi hogar, del País del Fuego. Y sé que Kurama sabía eso, por ello ni siquiera me lo propuso; aunque estaba seguro que él quería lo mismo que yo. Ir a otra aldea, algo que muchos otros lo verían como una buena idea, no era algo que podíamos permitirnos. La razón era simple, llevábamos tres días sin comer algo más aparte de frutos secos, y aquel rio era el único que había en un área bastante amplio.

No podríamos aguantar otros 5 días de viaje para llegar a otra zona en donde sí hubiera animales salvajes; los que tampoco habíamos encontrado desde que había despertado con ese ataque de pánico y vomitando. En ese lugar parecían tener suficientes reservas y sitios donde tenían buena ropa. No me gustaba robarle nada a nadie, pero debía hacerlo, como ya me dijo Kurama si les pedía algo podían avisar a la gente de negro y entonces me atraparían.

 _Me matarían._

Me costó más tiempo de los que esperaba adentrarme allí. Cuando adquirí una capa —la habían dejado en un taburete mientras bebían— de uno de esos tipos —esperaba que fuesen de negro, es decir, eso me reflejaban mis ojos—me fue más fácil ir por las calles del lugar. Al no tener más de 20 edificios debía andarme con cuidado, podrían verme en cualquier momento. Pero el que no se viese mi pelo ayudaba algo.

Conseguir un chándal naranja y negro me fue más fácil, pude despistar al vigilante haciendo ruidos —a unos pasos de allí— para que fuera a comprobarlos. Era rápido. Tras cambiarme en un callejón —sí, también cogí ropa interior—, pensé una manera de acceder al almacén.

Una sombra detrás de mí y entonces una mano en mi hombro me hizo saber que estaba jodido, que me habían atrapado. Tras tragar saliva, me giré levemente y apartando su brazo de un golpe pude entonces verle de frente. Abrí la boca para cuestionarlo cuando se quitó la capucha, dejándome sorprendido. Estaba sin palabras.

—Tú… Estás vivo.

Su fija mirada en mí fue su única respuesta. Maldita sea, que creía que todo Konoha había muerto o que, si no, habían sido atrapados y ahora eran sus esclavos u otras cosas que no quiero pensar. Pero… _alguien_ _más_ escapó, como yo.

—¡Sas…!

Antes de que gritase aliviado su nombre, su mano cerrando mi boca me lo impidió. Su mirada molesta y sus labios apretados, tras chasquear la lengua —sí, qué _raro_ en él—, me hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué se creía el muy idiota?

—Tan molesto como siempre —intenté hablar, pero su mano seguía impidiéndomelo. Solo mis palabras cortadas por su mano se oían de mi parte—. No entiendo cómo sigues vivo. Si quieres que te oigan espera a que…

Me quedé quieto como una estatua, sin ganas de hablar, porque cuando miré a sus ojos cambiando de forma y volviéndose _rojos_ no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado hasta una pared, más situada en la penumbra, luego escuché pasos, voces diferentes sonidos que reconocía pero que no ponía nombre.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo. No cuando podía distinguir el _rojo_ de su sharingan y sus tres espirales negras, otra vez el negro de su pelo, su nuevo atuendo en donde dejaba verse su torso —también se estaba poniendo en forma, no creía el idiota que iba a ganarme, ¿cierto? —, su piel de color carne —recordaba que me lo habían dicho, que la piel era de ese color.

Parecía suave. No me hizo falta levantar mis brazos, a través de sus ojos rojos podría verme a mí mismo. Sabía que tenía el pelo rubio, pero no tanto. Igual conocía de mis ojos azules, brillaban tanto que estaba sorprendido.

Volví mi vista a la cara de Sasuke, y pude ver como su boca se movía con lentitud. Debía estar diciéndome algo, pero yo ni lo atendía. No sabía qué era lo que había dicho el idiota de mi rival favorito, pero podía ver más que negro y gris. Ilusionarme con algo más que el blanco. Alcé la vista, contemplando como el cielo era azul y las nubes sí que eran blancas.

 _Iruka-sensei tenía razón._

Cuando bajé mi vista y volví a mirarlo, él me observaba con atención, aun con su sharingan activado. Su piel era más clara que la mía, yo era más moreno. Y, de algún modo, estaba embobado; no sabía si por él o por lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de algo: si Sasuke iba a hacer que viera todo de nuevo, que mis alrededores dejaran de ser negros o grises con la escasa existencia del blanco, no dejaría que se fuera.

Me sentía vivo ahora mismo. Más de lo que me había sentido en cuatro años. Fijándome en sus ojos me extrañaba no ver el mismo brillo que en los míos. Sasuke siempre fue más orgulloso que yo, un tipo mucho más cerrado y más complicado de leer. Imaginé que sería por eso, que él no mostraba con frecuencia lo que sentía. Atendería a los detalles para descubrirlo, porque estaba seguro que él también debe estar sintiendo esto, ¿cierto?

 _Quizá aún quedan opciones de vivir._

—¿Qué miras, idiota? —Volví a hablar, volviendo en mí a pesar de su mirada fija, pero la mano de él en mi boca aun me lo impedía—. Cállate. Antes casi nos… _¿¡Qu…!?_

Su quejido —demasiado agudo para alguien como él— cuando le lamí la mano me hizo sonreír. Se apartó al instante, avergonzado y molesto —subrayaría molesto, ya que sus dientes apretados y el rojo de sus mejillas supuse que quería decir aquello—, mientras que yo me mordía el labio evitando reír. Su cara era tan graciosa.

—No te apartabas, _teme_. Debes dejar hablar a la gente.

Sus ojos habían vuelto a ese color negro, pero yo aún podía seguir viéndole. Continuaba en un universo diferente al que vivía.

—¿Oh? —Se me acercó, tomándome del cuello de chaqueta—. Hasta que no comprendas qué es hablar bajo no es bueno que hables, _dobe_.

Nos miramos furiosos ambos por el mote, estaba recordando buenos tiempos en la academia y eso me alegraba. No pude evitar reír, no sé si por recuerdos que alguna vez viví, o si por la cara tan graciosa que él había tenido antes, o si era porque simplemente estaba feliz. _Ya no estaba tan solo._ Kurama tenía razón, me dijo que en algún punto no solo estaríamos él y yo, que encontraríamos a alguien que nos apoyase en la causa.

Cuando me relajé momentos después, abrí un ojo, quitándome una lagrima para ver a Sasuke con una mueca rara en los labios; _¿una sonrisa?_ Sentí como después me soltaba y yo caí al suelo, molesto. Observé sus vestimentas, nunca las había visto en venta; posiblemente alguien más se las hubiese dado.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esas ropas?

Él pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, y, aun sin estar frente a él, pude escuchar el suspiro de Kurama. ¿Qué intentaban decirme? A ver, que nunca las había visto y eran claramente japonesas, pero muy raras de ver. Tenía curiosidad.

—Me las dieron.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien.

—¿Qué alguien?

—¿Qué te importa?

Su mirada filosa me calló, de nuevo se cerraba. Me rasqué la nuca, para entonces levantarme del suelo y pensar otra manera de abordarle más fácil. Peleándonos nos entendíamos mejor, ¿por qué hablando era tan difícil? Recuerdo como en la academia siempre nos elegían para luchar el uno contra el otro, y éramos los que más tiempo nos quedábamos. Casi tenían que separarnos a la fuerza para que dejásemos de luchar.

Sasuke siempre había sido más fuerte que yo, creo que le habían comparado con un prodigio o algo así. Además, que su molesto sharingan solo le daba ventajas en batalla. Pero, aun así, yo siempre me había esforzado el doble para alcanzarle, para no quedarme a su espalda.

Quizá antes no podía llegar a su nivel —a pesar de que sí le daba una buena pelea— pero ahora, con lo que habíamos entrenado Kurama y yo— estaba seguro que podía hacerle frente. Aunque este no fuera el mejor momento, si tenía que recurrir a la pelea para sacarle información lo haría. Tenía que saber dónde se refugiaba, buscar una manera de… _pedírselo_.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

—¿Eh? —Su pregunta me despistó por completo, no entendía a qué venía ni por qué quería saber aquello.

—De Konoha, Naruto, ¿cómo huiste?

—Me ayudaron —dije, no quería explayarme porque me derrumbaría—. ¿Tú?

—También recibí ayuda.

Chasquee los dientes, molesto ante la estúpida conversación que estábamos teniendo. Él no se abría, aunque quisiera preguntarme aquello tampoco se explayaba en su propia experiencia. Bufé, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos del pantalón y observando a la entrada del callejón, escuchando voces que parecían felices, pasos firmes que me hacían temer y viendo las sombras.

 _Negras, demasiado negras para mí gusto._

—Iruka-sensei —supe que había captado su atención, no me hacía falta mirarle para saber que tenía sus ojos en mí. Tenía que decir que me agradaba que ninguno de nosotros hubiese hecho el amago de irse—, él se sacrificó para que yo pudiera escapar. Fui tan cobarde, jamás me perdonare el haberlo dejado ahí solo.

Callamos. Ambos lo hicimos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Pensaba que él no iba a volver a hablar, que solo se iría y entonces yo podría derrumbarme y llorar como un niño. Lo echaba de menos, siendo sincero. Pero en cuanto él abrió la boca, yo me giré a mirarle sorprendido. Se habían cambiado las tornas, ahora era él quien apartaba la vista.

—A mí también me ayudaron. Fueron un par de profesores e incluso alguna chica de la academia —ante eso levanté las cejas, quería ir a rescatarlos; a pesar de que sabía que yo solo había tenido y tendría a Iruka-sensei—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica del pelo rosa? Siempre se peleaba con…

—¿¡Sakura-chan!? —Bajé el tono al darme cuenta que quizá me había exaltado, y entonces atendí como su mirada se posaba sobre mí—. ¿Ella…?

—Sí. Ni siquiera le pedí su ayuda... Tampoco a ese profesor llamado Kakashi. Qué idiotas.

—Ya veo…

Debería haberle pegado por aquello último, pero el tono —casi susurró que usó— me lo impidió. Pude ver como esta vez sus facciones lo reflejaban claramente. Él se sentía tan inútil como yo. Apreté mis manos y mordí mi labio, pensando una manera de continuar la conversación, quería olvidarme de la mitad de Konoha muerta o esclavizada, de nuestros compañeros asesinados. _De todo._

Antes de que abriese la boca dos voces a la entrada del callejón llamaron nuestra atención. Fui rápido para atrapar a Sasuke de un brazo y correr con él hasta el final del lugar, allí le solté y nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse por varios segundos.

No fue hasta que oímos las voces y los pasos acercándose a nosotros que nos movimos, él activó su sharingan, yo apreté mi bandana en mi bolsillo —ni siquiera tenía tela para ponérmela—. Entonces subimos ambos a las paredes para llegar al techo y escondernos tras un par de chimeneas, refugiándonos en las pequeñas sombras que teníamos.

—Venía aquí a por ropa y a por algo caliente.

—Es difícil robar ramen, dobe.

—No estaba pensando en ramen, teme —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No necesitas?

—No, donde me estoy quedando hay buenos recursos —tras quedarse callado por unos momentos, flexionó una rodilla, para continuar después hablando—. Solo vine a por telas y vendas.

Tras unos minutos, en los que estuvimos observando los alrededores —yo supuse que para llegar al almacén e imaginé que él para salir de allí—, yo me decidí a preguntarle. No perdía nada.

—¿Te estas quedando solo?

—Preguntas demasiado.

—¡Me estoy preocupando por ti!

Eso le sorprendió, tanto como lo hizo a mí. Ambos nos miramos, no supe con qué idea él, pero la mía era de pura sinceridad. No quería quedarme solo de nuevo. Quería pedirle si podía ir con él. Quizá juntos podríamos recuperar Konoha.

—No tienes una razón para ello.

—Eres mi amigo, Sasuke

Él se sorprendió como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo cual me llamó la atención; ¿acaso era idiota? Nos peleábamos, sí, pero eso eran los amigos no, que peleaban, pero se respetaban y yo no había persona que más respetara de mi edad que Sasuke. Ni siquiera antes de que pasase todo esto.

—…

—No entiendo por qué te extraña tanto.

—Tu definición de amigo es demasiado simple.

—¿Simple? Peleábamos, nos divertíamos juntos; sí, discutíamos mucho, pero eras con el que más conexión tenia de toda la academia. Creo que el solo hablar no nos tildaba como amigos.

—¿Qué lo hacía antes…? ¿Qué lo hace ahora? —Suspiró, como negándose a pensarlo siquiera. _Qué estúpido_ —. Solo dices idioteces, como siempre.

—Es la misma que ahora, por mucho que te extrañé —me levanté, estirando los brazos—. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo pelearemos y lo comprobaras. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes. Hay amistades que tienen más acción que palabras, Sasuke.

Él sol se me quedó mirando mientras yo observaba el almacén. Tras oír varias voces, imaginé que nos habían visto, y maldije. Pero no solo fue por eso, también la razón era que mi vista volvía a ser la de antes. Todo era gris y negro, el blanco luchaba por existir en mi visión. Lo que me sorprendía es que lo intentaba mucho más que antes, todo parecía distinto.

Cuando miré atrás solo vi borrosa su figura. Sasuke se había ido, y supe que había tomado la mejor decisión. Quería irme con él, estar juntos contra la oscuridad que acorralaba al mundo ninja, pero me cercioré que si hacía eso ninguno de los dos íbamos a estar cómodos.

 _Porque él no confiaba en mí tanto como yo en él_

No sabía porque creía en el Uchiha tanto, pero imaginé que veía algo de él en mí. Siempre lo había hecho. Recuerdo como, tras seguirlo un par de veces después de la academia, volvía a su casa solo. Cenaba solo. Vivía solo. Estaba tan solo como yo.

Por eso quizá había insistido tanto en saber quién estaba con él. Sentía celos, porque parecía que él siempre encontraba a alguien más. Yo solo tenía a Kurama, siempre lo había tenido al zorro, aunque me cerciorase tarde. Pero Sasuke siempre estaba rodeado de gente que el admiraba, que le quería —aunque solo fueran a simple vista una fachada.

Solo esperaba que pudiera pensar en lo que le había dicho, aceptar mi mano y poder conseguir encontrar la llave que nos sacase del embrollo. Solo entonces teníamos que entrenar y estar preparados para usarla. A pesar de que aun quedase mucho para ello.

…

Cuando miré la bolsa, tiempo después de alejarme de la pequeña aldea, estaba repleta de comida; mucha más de lo que yo había metido en un principio. Y me extrañé, porque tampoco quería robar tanto a pesar del hambre que tuviese. Kurama igual se sorprendió, no me creía tan habilidoso el muy idiota.

Había sido complicado robarlo, pero los guardias estaban distraídos con distintos disturbios en varias artes del lugar. Yo solo había provocado dos de ellos, tirando bombas de humo y realizando pequeñas explosiones que no hiriesen a nadie. Pero hubo varios más, lo cual me dejó perplejo. Entonces cuando llegué al almacén la entrada me había sido demasiado fácil, y la obtención de productos para meterlos en la bolsa no me fue tan complicada.

Me despisté un momento para acabar con dos guardias y mandarlos a dormir, que para cuando volví la bolsa había crecido considerablemente. Huir también me fue más fácil de lo previsto, dentro del caos que se había formado. Esperaba que Sasuke no hubiera tenido ninguna complicación para escapar tampoco.

Miré de nuevo a la bolsa, y aunque estaba feliz por tener comida para un tiempo muy largo —y materiales para obtenerla mucho as fácil—, cuando observé unas vendas y algo de alcohol para las heridas fruncí el ceño.

¿Cuándo era que había metido eso en la bolsa?

…

"Naruto, debes saber controlar mejor tu chakra en nuestra forma conjunta. Te queda poco para controlar este modo".

Asentí y grité, preparándome para poder conseguirlo. Con 17 años ya Kurama me había permitido trabajar con él conjuntamente, hacer ese modo Bijuu que era el máximo poder que aspiraba. Si lo domaba, sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de cambiar el mundo ninja. De volver a instaurar esa clase de paz en la que vivíamos.

Me preguntaba cómo estarían la gente de otras aldeas, mis compañeros de academia, mis profesores… e incluso las personas que creía que no les importaba, pero que ellos a mí sí lo hacían. Al fin y al cabo, eran de Konoha.

Habían pasado más de 8 años, y aun no olvidaba sus caras. No podía hacerlo.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento con Kuama me relaje sentándome a orillas del rio, y al ver mi reflejo en el mismo —aunque fuera negro y gris— me recordó a la primera y única vez que me había visto tal y como era. También cuando había observado mis alrededores, eso fue increíble; el ver todo como lo veía el resto… jamás se me olvidara algo así.

Me palpé la cara, atendiendo a las rayas en mis mejillas al recuerdo de mi tez más morena. Entonces vi mis ojos, ahora negros, y rememoré su tono azulado reflejado en un rojo que nunca olvidaría. No podía evitar odiarlo, después de todo lo pasado era imposible que ese color no me provocase rechazo.

Pero en cuanto relacionaba el rojo con Sasuke, no me parecía tan malo. Y eso era por una razón más simple de lo que cualquiera se podía imaginar. Lo sentía, lo veía en los orbes de mi amigo; el único que consideraba como tal en estos momentos. A quién no sabía si iba a volver a ver. Sin embargo, no podía generalizar, no con él.

 _Su rojo no era oscuro._

Mientras pensaba en él, en si le volvería a ver, en por qué había sido años después de todo lo ocurrido cuando había podido ser como el resto; ver lo que el resto podía, algo se reflejó en el agua del rio detrás mío. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a moverme para cuando le vi levantar un hacha y bajarla hacía mí.

Ni siquiera la voz de Kurama dentro de mí me hizo reaccionar. Solo podía ver a aquel tipo de negro y encapuchado bajar el arma hacía mí, y mi mente solo recordaba como hace ocho años tipos como él mataban a la gente de Konoha. Les cortaban la cabeza o se deshacían de algún miembro de su cuerpo para que sufrieran más antes de morir.

Mi respiración se aceleró y yo solo cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa? Solo quería olvidarme de aquello, pero mi mente seguía recordándomelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me daban ataques de ansiedad, y casi años que no me daban de pánico.

El consejo de Kurama hacía dos años hacia sido muy bueno: pensar en algo que me hiciera sonreír. Ambos sabíamos era algo lógico y más simple de lo que parecía para cualquier persona, pero no para mí.

Me había sido difícil al principio, pero en cuanto en una de las peores noches de mi vida que recuerdo, en cuanto vi en mis sueños a mis padres, aunque no sabía cómo eran, —solo los imaginaba como dos sombras negras— y a Iruka-sensei venir a hacía mí con intenciones de matarme, apretándome el cuello, queriendo deshacerse de mí y diciendo que no debía haber nacido, tenía ganas de que esa pesadilla se hiciera real de una vez.

Pero soñé con las palabras de Kurama, se colaron en mi pesadilla fácilmente junto a la imagen de unos ojos rojos que me producía una sensación de alivio desconocida hasta ahora. Mi pulso volvía lentamente a la normalidad mientras que en mi sueño —ya no era más una pesadilla—, yo peleaba contra Sasuke.

Sonreía, me divertía; a la vez que me molestaba cuando caía al suelo o le veía pasar por lo mismo cuando yo era el que le tiraba a él. Cuando me desperté, era de noche y según Kurama hacia dormido casi todo el día. Entonces me di cuenta que gracias a Sasuke no tenía miedo.

 _Mis ataques de pánico cesaban._

 _Mis ataques de ansiedad desaparecían._

 _Mis ganas de vivir volvían._

 _El cielo volvía a iluminarse en mis sueños._

Podía sonar muy cursi, pero ahora volvía a pasarme. Mi respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y para cuando abrí los ojos y me fijé en el agua, el reflejo que me otorgaba era al tipo con un hueco en el pecho; justo donde el corazón. Me lancé al rio sin pensarlo, no cubría demasiado, solo hasta mis muslos, y entonces vi caer al cuerpo al suelo.

Entonces escuché un suspiro a mi espalda, y cuando me giré no pude evitar que la sonrisa apréciese en mis labios. _Estaba vivo_. Sus ojos estaban negros ahora, pero no me molestaba. Aunque no pudiera _verle_ me valía con ver que no solo me había salvado la vida, sino que nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

—¿Aun quieres pelear contra mí, Naruto? Según lo que veo… No ganarás.

—Eso habrá que verlo, Sasuke.

Cuando me lancé contra él y nuestros puños chocaron, vi algo que hizo que mi _pulso_ se acelerara. No fueron sus ojos ahora de ese tan característico _rojo_ , ni que ahora podía verle de pies a cabeza, tampoco el distinguir sus ropas o su pelo más largo que hace años.

Ese teme había sonreído, lo había hecho de verdad. Podía verlo en sus ojos, ya no se cerraba, su mirada estaba relajada y concentrada en nuestro choque de puños. ¿Sería una idiotez el pensar que quizá él pasaba por lo mismo que yo? ¿O estaba siendo demasiado egoísta el pensarlo o si tan siquiera imaginarlo?

Fuera lo que fuese, eso me hizo ir aún más en serio con él. El único Uchiha que quedaba pareció pensar como yo. Ambos lo hicimos; eso de pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas: él con su mangekyo sharingan eterno y yo con mi modo bijuu. Pudieron pasar horas —no sabíamos, ni nos interesaba—, pero ahí seguíamos nosotros, peleando, insultándonos.

Era como si nos hubiésemos transportado por ese tiempo a una realidad paralela, una en la que no fuéramos los únicos que pudiesen cambiar el mundo. Una en la que no cargásemos con tal responsabilidad. Una en la que con tenernos el uno al otro era más que suficiente.

 _En eso sí que me daba igual ser un egoísta._

…

Cuando anocheció —y gracias a la ayuda de Kurama— ambos pudimos levantarnos, agotados, y apoyándonos el uno en el otro Sasuke me guió al sitio donde vivía. En esos momentos no podía dejar de sonreír. Él había dejado de usar su sharingan, y aun con sus ojos negros podía contemplarle tal y como era.

El mundo en la oscuridad que no me hacía temblar no era tan aburrido y feo como creía. _Me encantaba_. Jamás había contemplado una noche estrellada, pero ahora que lo hacía a todo color era algo realmente precioso. No conocía nada de estrellas ni de constelaciones —o algo así recordaba que me había dicho Kurama—, pero Sasuke parecía saberlo.

Le había preguntado y solo me dijo nombres: Casiopea, la Osa Mayor, Orión, la Cruz del Sur… entre otras que no recordaba. No me explicó nada —y yo me quejé—, pero supuse que por su cara molesta que quizá conseguiría convencerle que me explicase después.

Cuando entramos al lugar —bastante grande—, no me imaginé que Sasuke viviese allí solo. Escuchaba a Kurama decirme que en ese lugar había vivido Orochimaru, y que no sentía a nadie más cerca. ¿Lo habría matado Sasuke? Además, tenía su sharingan al máximo poder, ¿qué habría hecho para conseguirlo?

Llegamos a una especie de salón con dos sofás y una sala de entrenamiento. Era una cueva, al fin y al cabo, hay suficiente espacio. Me gustó ver que ninguno de los dos se sentó en el sofá, solo nos dejamos caer en el suelo de espaldas, y aun haciéndonos daño, creo que ambos —o al menos yo seguro— nos permitimos sonreír.

 _Sentía que había aun esperanza._

—¿Desde hace cuánto vives aquí?

Él pareció haberse sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero eso no le hizo evitarla.

—Desde algo más tarde de la destrucción de Konoha. Orochimaru me ofreció esto.

—¿Entrenaste con él?

—Algo así —su pregunta fue tan escueta que le miré, y lo que vi fue como al mirar al techo su mente y cuerpo parecían estar en lugares diferentes—. ¿Sabes que no tengo un hermano?

—¿En serio? —No pude evitar sonar ilusionado, siempre me había preguntado cómo se podía sentir aquello—. ¡No sabía nada, teme! Dime, ¿cómo es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Se parece a ti?

Quise añadir que eso sería una desgracia —quien quería dos Sasuke— para bromear, pero sus facciones me lo impidieron. Tenía los puños apretados, parecía tenso y furioso. Quizás incluso se culpabilizaba por algo.

—Tenía un hermano mayor, Naruto —sus ojos negros mirándome me hicieron temer algo malo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de disculparme—. Lo maté.

—¿Por qué?

Entonces ahí entendía algo que no se comparaba a la aldea que conocía, y descubrí que la gente era más malvada de lo que creía. Nunca me imaginé que Sasuke pudiera tener un hermano así.

Esperé a que terminase, a que con sus parcas palabras relatase la historia de su vida. No creía que deseara escuchar mi opinión, pero eso no me impidió decírsela. En cuanto le vi desviarse y trabarse en algunas palabras posé una de mis manos sobre la suya, _mi derecha en su izquierda_.

Él se paró, dejó de hablar y me miró sin palabras. Podía definirlo como temeroso a lo que diría, o quizá a que dijese otra cosa que no era la que él creía. Sin embargo, yo lo tenía claro: iba a decir lo que siempre había creído. Aunque él no iba a estar de acuerdo, aquello no iba a pararme.

—Desde que hui de Konoha supe que mi vida iba a ser diferente, que quizá tenía que empezar a hacer cosas malas para sobrevivir. Pero, sabes Sasuke, en este mundo sin leyes y sin nadie o nada que diga qué está bien o qué está mal, no soy quien para juzgarte.

Se silenció por unos momentos ante mi final, pero sabía que quería decir algo, aunque no qué. Yo solo apreté su mano, tenía claro que con lo siguiente que iba a decir algo iba a ser diferente. No estaba seguro si para mejor o si para peor.

—Asesiné a…

—No lo hubiera hecho. Yo jamás podría, ni puedo ni podré, asesinar a alguien si estoy cuerdo. Mucho menos a alguien de mi familia —su mano apretaba la mía, no sabía si para huir o para hacerme daño—. Pero entiendo tus razones, comprendo tu historia, y si te soy sincero no sé qué podría haber hecho en tu lugar.

—Kyuubi mató a tus padres, y lo llevas en tu interior. No tienes odio… y no lo comprendo, Naruto.

A pesar del rugido de Kurama, no tenía claro por qué _exactamente_ estaba más enfadado. Sonreí levemente, girando completamente mi cabeza hacia Sasuke mientras esperaba a qué mi bestia interior me escuchara.

—Kurama me salvó la vida. Eso es lo único que me vale ahora; me la lleva salvando años, incluso cuando todavía estábamos en Konoha. Es mi amigo, ¿cómo voy a odiarlo? —Suspiré, recordando _esas_ miradas—. A la gente de Konoha tampoco la odiaba, me sentiría como un estúpido. El odio solo trae cosas malas. No merece la pena. Supuse que normal odiar a la gente que no conoces por lo que oyes de terceras personas, ¿no?

Se quedó callado por unos minutos, y entonces le vi imitarme y girar la cabeza al completo en mi dirección. ¿Podía suceder eso de quedarte embobado mirando a una persona durante horas y estar seguro que no te cansarías jamás? Porque eso era lo que me estaba pasando en estos momentos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Sasuke había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos.

 _Qué calor tenía en mis mejillas, demonios._

—Eres aún más _dobe_ de lo que creía, Naruto.

—¿¡Ah!? Cierra la boca, _teme_ perdedor.

Nos enfrascamos en otra más de nuestras peleas, aun esta solo fuera verbal. Ahora que me fijaba en Sasuke, su mirada estaba distinta a la que llevaba portando ese día, y mucho más diferente que la que tenía cuando nos vimos en aquella aldea. Lo que portaban ahora sus orbes era un sentimiento mucho más cálido, algo que a mí me hacía sentir diferente también.

Riéndome —de repente y parando al Uchiha a media frase—, rodé hacia él hasta chocar y escuchar su queja ante mi sin sentido. Entonces dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cuello, sin razón aparente, mientras todavía escuchaba sus quejas.

—Puede parecerte tonto…

—Más que tú lo dudo. Y apártate.

Ignoré sus palabras —tras hacerle burla, claro— y su petición —que me quitara a la fuerza si podía—, para continuar hablando. Era tan cómodo estar así con él, debía decírselo. Estaba bien hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Era un problema expresar como me sentía? Estaba seguro que no, todos podíamos decir lo que quisiéramos. Es más, tenía claro que todos _debíamos_ decir lo que _sintiésemos_.

—Como decía, puede parecerte tonto o estúpido, pero me siento como si estuviera por fin en mi hogar.

—No estamos de vuelta en Konoha, Naruto.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que me ayudaras a recuperar la aldea y a vencer a los tipos de negro?

No pude evitar preguntar aquello, alzándome para verle de frente. Jamás le había visto tan cerca, y ver como su mirada me rehuía y sus mejillas adquirían color rojo me confundió y encantó a partes iguales.

—Esperaba que no tuvieras preguntarlo —ignoré su molestia, para volver a dejarme caer en su hombro y cuello. Nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio, me parecieron segundos; nuestra mano aun unida y como estábamos me impedía dejar de sonreír—. Oye _dobe_ , ¿a qué te referías con tu hogar?

—Oh, eso. No tiene complicación alguna, simplemente que ahora sí estoy en mi hogar.

—Ya te dije…

—Nunca hablé de Konoha, ¿sabes?

Cuando giré levemente la cabeza y volví a ver su mirada escurridiza y sus mejillas pintadas, me reí. No pude evitarlo. Estaba como un idiota feliz en ese lugar frio y simple, sin ningún tipo de mueble más allá de lo necesario, sin abundantes recursos. Pero, aun así, a pesar de que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro eso me era suficiente.

Ahora _latía_ , de verdad, y era gracias a él. Recordé momentos con mi figurna paternal, algunos en los que me cuestionaba si consideraba a Konoha mi hogar. Me hizo varias veces esa pregunta, aun maquillada de otras maneras; si era el sitio donde vivía mi hogar, si era la academia o si eran mis compañeros. Él no me dejaba contestar lo más simple sin argumentar, y mis razones —escuetas y simples; un único "sí" y decir "mis amigos" no le valían.

En ese momento no lo había entendido —nunca supe cómo responder a aquello—, pero ahora lo comprendía a la perfección. No solo latía sin ningún percance, sin miedo y con ganas de luchar, de vivir; también había encontrado lo que tantas veces se me había pedido buscar.

Y lo mejor era que debía seguir al lado de aquello que había temido por años, lo que sentía morir cuando lo veía aun en gris, negro o blanco: el _rojo_. Pero estaba feliz, deseaba que pudiéramos hacerlo, que consiguiéramos cambiar todo de nuevo. Solo que, por ahora, me permitiría un pequeño descanso. Había tardado 17 años en encontrar el lugar donde pudiera _latir_ a mi propio ritmo.

 _Por fin he llegado a casa, Iruka-sensei._

.

.

* * *

Chica.

* * *

.

.

Hey. ¿Qué os pareció? Real que creo que he dado asco con el IC de ambos, pero yo mejor no puedo hacerlo, ok.

So, Kiyo, mi as, ojalá no te haya defraudado tanto como creo que lo hará, aunque a mí me encantó tanto escribirlo como leerlo, pero sé que al resto no —solo lo sé, no preguntéis—. Dime lo que te parece sin miedo para ya matarme hwuiedoiejwioef, de verdad eh, qué mal todo.

Espero que te agradara Kiyo, y que a todos en general no os decepcionase al menosxd, y eso, que a ver qué os parece. De verdad, Kiyo, ojalá que te haya gustado, aunque sea algo, y perdón por ser yo tu as jdewjudijenwjedje. He dado asco, lo sé.

Y sí, fue un final abierto porque doy asco hasta en eso. Ni soy capaz de pensar en un os con principio y final, qué triste. Mi vida es una continuación. No hay un _end_ en mi vida. Ni descanso ni nada, todo drama... lo amé

A VER CHICA, QUE ME PIDES UN FINAL FELIZ EN TODO ESTE DRAMA Y EN SOLO UN OS. QUÉ MAS QUIERES, EH. EN ESTE FIC SOY CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A LAS 20,000 PALABRAS —RESUMIENDO, SÍ— Y MÁS ALLÁ, PERO NO PUEDO PORQUE SE ME MATA.

Jfeowjdjvdfjodwp nah, en serio, pensé que la manera más bonita de meter un final feliz fue esa. Además, que es un NaruSasu, bastante con que no les haya hecho follar como conejos, de nada xddd. Ok, ya seriamente pienso que el dejarlo abierto no está tan mal, porque Naruto y Sasuke son buenos y aunque lo pasen mal creo que todos sabemos que pasaría(?).

Ay, una última cosa, hay detalles en todo el fic —sobre todo de la mitad para abajo— que he amado poner. Si os dais cuenta sobre todo de uno —bueno, de dos de mis favs en realidad—, os amaré de por vida. El significado de hogar y casa lo metía a última hora porque me ha salido del coño. A ver, a mí me suena mejor casa que hogar porque aquí usamos menos hogar, pero puse este último porque tiene un significado más profundo, ¿no? Y eso, qué asco mis desvaríos.

Agradezco a una tal Jéssica —boluda, gracias por tus consejos y por tus palabras de ellos—, y a otra que se llama Sararara por ayudarme a guiarme —y a todo en general—; qué paciencia tiene, la he dado tal paliza. Cucha' Sara, que mil gracias, eres un solazo:3. Ojalá merezca la pena con este fic el haber sido tan sumamente insistente. Qué amores de tías sois. Y lo último: ME PIDES DISCULPAS POR TU DESCONFIANZA HACIA MI PERSONA. MIRA COMO SÍ SUBÍ EL FIC, ROUGE.

Por cierto, ¿soulmate sí o sí?:3

Saludos y besos a todos.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
